Wie Count Cain Ishizu Ishtar kennenlernte
by magicalSunshine
Summary: Cain verknallt? Hoffentlich endets nicht wieder in einem Mord. Schreibt bitte auch kommis wenn die Geschichte euch nicht gefällt, wills nämlich wissen!


Hi, ich hab hier für euch eine Geschichte, die meine Schwester geschrieben hat. Also bin ich nicht für ihren Inhalt verantwortlich. Kommis schreiben könnt ihr aber trotz dem ganz normal, die überbringe ich ihr dann. Jetzt lass ich aber endlich meine Schwester zu Wort kommen:

Hallo Leute,

Das ist meine erste Fanfiction. Ich habe mir eine Liebesgeschichte zwischen Cain(Kaori Yuki´s God Child) und Ishizu (Kazuki Takahashi´s Yu-Gi-Oh)

Zeichenerklärung(es gibt nur eines zu Erklären) Smile

Jemand denkt etwas

übrigens Marik und Ishizu besitzen ihre Mileniumsgegenstände weil mir das besser gefällt.

Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch,also viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Wie Count Cain Hargreaves**

**Ishizu Ishtar kennen lernte **

Marik war sauer weggefahren, denn er wollte sich von „ Battel city" erholen. Doch da er einfach abgehauen war, wollte Ishizu mit ihrer Mileniumskette ihn suchen.

Mariks Reise führte ihn nach London, doch er wusste noch nicht wo er hinfahren sollte.

London Innenstadt:

Während Merryweather sich jedes Schaufenster anschaute, kauften Cain und sein „ Butler„

Riff ein. Als Merry über die Straße gehen wollte, raste ein blonder junger Mann auf einem Motorrad die Straße hinunter und fuhr Sie fast zusammen. Merry sprang erschrocken zur Seite. Der junge Mann entschuldigte sich, denn er war verwirrt. Cain der das mitansehen musste schimpfte mit dem ungefähr gleichaltrigen: „Wer sind sie eigentlich und Wiso rasen sie wie ein Verrückter durch die Straßen von London?! Und dann entschuldigen sie sich auch noch so lasch." „Mei-mein Naaame ist Marik." MarikWiso England?Was mach ich hier?Plötzlich holt Merryweather ihn aus seinen Gedanken heraus. Batsch!!Mariks Gesicht lief rot an, weil Merry ihm eine geknallt hatte. „ Nächstes mal passen sie mehr auf wohin sie fahren!" Während dem Streit um die richtige Entschuldigung, merkten sie nicht dass sie noch auf der Straße standen. Eine Schlange von Autos bildete sich hinter ihnen und die Autofahrer schrien schon wütend: „Hey,weg von der Straße!!!" Cain zu Merry: „komm wir gehen jetzt lieber nachhause. Und der nette Herr Marik sollte mitkommen!" „Wiso ich. Wiso soll ich mitkommen??"

„Wollen sie lieber auf der Straße stehen bleiben und Überfahren werden oder mit uns kommen?"

„Na gut wenn´s sein muss." seufzte Marik, Denn er wusste immer noch nicht wo er eigentlich hinwollte.

In der Dämmerung landete die Maschine von Domino nach London. Eine Mysteriöse Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren stieg aus dem Flugzeug. Diese war Ishizu die nach ihrem Bruder suchte.

Sie wollte ihn hier finden weil ihre Milleniumskette ihr gezeigt hatte das er sich im Hause Hargreaves aufhalten sollte.

Als sie an dem Haus ankam und Klopfte machte Riff auf: „Wer sind sie" Ishizu faste an die Mileniumskette und sagte mit Mysteriöser Stimme:" Mein Name ist Ishizu Ishtar und ich suche meinen Bruder Marik" „Aha sie suche ihren Bruder? und wie kommen sie darauf ihn hier zu finden?" „Meine Mileniumskette hat es mir verraten" „Ach so, dürfte ich fragen was eine Mileniumskette ist?" „ich kann mit ihr in die Zukunft sehen." Da kam Cain an und fragte wer den da an der Türe sei. Ishizu erklärte alles und wurde endlich eingelassen.

Merry und Marik hatten sich schon längst wieder versöhnt. Sie saßen gerade im Esszimmer beim Tisch als Cain mit der Besucherin zurück kam.

Marik schrie auf „ Ishizu! wie kannst du es wagen mir hinterher zu fliegen?!!Wenn ich einfach

wegfahre ohne jemanden was zu sagen dann möchte ich gefälligst meine ruhe haben!!" „Aber Marik ..." „So was macht doch niemand,bloß weil du deine Mileniumskette hast wusstest du wo ich bin." „Ich habe vorausgesehen das dir in London etwas schlimmes geschehen wird." Marik tat so als würde ihn das alles nicht interessieren was Ishizu zu sagen hatte. Da Cain das Benehmen der Beiden nicht gefiel zog er sie mit den Worten: „Ihr seid eine komische Familie und außerdem wenn ihr euch noch lange Streiten wollt,dann könnt ihr das gerne wo anderes tun,aber nicht hier"auf. Ishizu und Marik sahen sich fragend an. Die beiden beruhigten sich und durften eine Nacht dableiben.

ENDE PROILOG

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, wen ja dann schreibt mir Kommentare dann werde ich

weiterschreiben. „tschüss" :-)


End file.
